


Sing To Me The Melody Of Your Heart

by mon_dieu



Series: Seventeen HS!AU [2]
Category: After School (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on AFF, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_dieu/pseuds/mon_dieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon had everything sorted out. He was a member of the student council and the school's singing club. He composed music outside of school; he was brilliant for a junior in high school. He had good grades, and considered himself to be pretty organised.<br/>Lately, however, he had found himself slipping. He would be reading in the cafeteria, when suddenly his attention would be on the school's star basketball player, Choi Seungcheol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You give me the kind of feeling people write novels about

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1169  
> Rating: G

As much as Jihoon tried to convince himself he didn't like Seungcheol, he was failing to act like it. Seungcheol was one year older than Jihoon, and he was gorgeous. He wasn’t just some dumb jock; he did pretty well in school and was nice to everyone he met. He was always sweet and approachable, which was reflected in his popularity.

 

In the cafeteria that day, Jihoon tried to do his English homework. He had been up composing last night, and didn't have time to do his homework. It was somewhat hard to concentrate, as the cafeteria was occupied by a dance battle. They happened a lot at lunch. A freshman named Lee Chan was currently dancing something Michael Jackson inspired.  All he really knew about the kid was that he was good at dancing, and that he skipped a grade, and was therefore a year younger than his peers were.

 

If he thought it was hard to concentrate before, it was impossible now. A basketball hit the table he was sitting at, one of the basketball players having missed their original target.  
Right then, Choi Seungcheol ran up to his table. Jihoon could do nothing but stare, while all the annoyance disappeared from his face.

  
" _I didn't hit you did I? I was trying to get Mingyu's attention by hitting him with the ball._ "  
Seungcheol apology came quickly, and he smiled, but you could see his apology was sincere. Jihoon felt himself blushing and looked away for a second.

His eyes met the eyes of Seungkwan, a friend of his from the singing club, who mouthed “oh my god” at him. Seungkwan was one of the people who knew of his crush. He turned back to face Seungcheol, who was waiting patiently for a response with a concerned look on his face.

 

“ _No, you just hit the table. I wasn’t hurt_.” Jihoon said, trying to maintain eye contact, even though he could feel his face heating up. His face almost had the same colour as his hair, bright pink. Seungcheol smiled a blinding smile.

“ _I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to hurt such a cute face_.” He smirked and winked at Jihoon as he ran over to the aforementioned Mingyu. Jihoon felt his face flush bright pink, almost matching his hair. In that moment, Seungkwan ran over.

 

“ _Was that Seungcheol? What did he say to you? What happened? Talk to me, Jihoon!_ ” Seungkwan demanded right away. Jihoon was sort of out of it, and the usually quick-witted boy could not find the ability to speak just yet. Seungkwan waved a hand in front of his face, finally succeeding in grabbing his attention.

“ _Hello? Earth to Jihoon? What happened?_ ” Seungkwan asked.

 

“ _So, he was throwing a basketball at Mingyu or someone, and he hit the table I was sitting at_.” Jihoon’s voice was almost monotone, like he was recovering from a shock. Seungkwan nodded, waiting for his friend to continue.

“ _As he hit my table he came to ask if I was hurt. When I told him no, he ehm…”_ Jihoon paused again.

“ _He what? Come on Jihoonie, I want to know!_ ” Seungkwan pleaded.

“ _He told me he was glad, because he wouldn’t want to hurt such a cute face._ ” Jihoon mumbled, covering his face with his hands to hide his blushing.

 

“ _OH MY GOD JIHOONIE!_ ” Seungkwan exclaimed loudly. It was so loud that it got the attention of the basketball team, and they all looked over. Jihoon noticed one of them, Hansol, smirking at Seungkwan’s outburst. He also saw Seungcheol smiling fondly at him. He smiled back and quickly became flustered again.

“ _Quiet down, Seungkwan_.” Jihoon whispered.

“ _What are you talking about? We need to tell everyone this!_ ” Seungkwan said, noticeably quieter, as he took Jihoon’s hand and ran to find the others.

 

***

 

‘Everyone’ in this situation, happened to be the rest of the singing club. It had been started as a choir, but it was closer to a regular club than an actual choir, as it was much more relaxed. The members of the club was, except Jihoon and Seungkwan, was Seokmin, Jisoo, Jeonghan, Yi Young, Baekho, Minhyun and Hyerin (usually called Raina). Jeonghan was new, but had been sticking so close to Jisoo recently that he just decided to join.

Seungkwan just stormed into the music room, Jihoon in tow. Jeonghan was practically sitting on Jisoo’s lap and Jisoo was playing with Jeonghan’s long hair. Seokmin and Baekho was chatting with two of the members of the school’s dance club, Hoshi and Ren. Yi Young was talking to a girl named Kaeun. Everyone looked up as Seungkwan made his presence known.

 

“ _Everyone, I have great news. Seungcheol called our Jihoonie cute!!”_ Seungkwan exclaimed loudly. Jihoon looked embarrassed. Seungkwan was always much louder than Jihoon, who preferred to stay in the background, and rather let his work speak for him.

“ _Seungcheol_ _as in Choi Seungcheol? The basketball team captain?_ ” Jeonghan asked, still sitting on Jisoo’s lap.

 

“ _Yes, the one and only. Also known as Jihoon’s crush!”_ As he said that Jihoon elbowed him in the stomach.

_“You don’t have to broadcast it to the world, asshole.”_ Jihoon sneered. Seungkwan didn’t look overly scared by Jihoon’s anger, as the other got angry very easily.

 

“ _I’m not too surprised that he called you cute, to be quite honest with you_.” Jeonghan said, pondering.

“ _What?_ ” Jihoon said, his anger having calmed some. Right now he was simply confused. Everyone was looking somewhat surprised at the sudden statement. Even Jisoo, who was currently resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder, was waiting for an explanation.

 

“ _Seungcheol_ _is friends with many of my friends outside of this club, so I know him pretty well. Once, before I joined, I was talking about how talented the singing club was, and out of nowhere, he started talking about Jihoon. He was saying how lovely your voice was, how talented you were. He seemed mesmerized with Jihoon, so it’s not much of a surprise that he finds him cute as well._ ” Jeonghan shrugged.

Jihoon had a hard time processing this. Seungcheol knew who he were in such detail that he could compliment his talent? Just the fact that Seungcheol spoke of him to others was mind boggling in itself.

 

“ _So they are the same then? Jihoon can never shut up about Seungcheol once you get him started.”_ Seokmin laughed.

“ _Sounds like it. It’s not something Seuncheol spoke of to a lot of people, but to me he would talk freely about it. Whenever he had talked about Jihoon’s talent a while, he would change topics to Jihoon’s appearance. I swear, the week Jihoon dyed his hair pink, I could not get him to shut up about you once_.” Jeonghan chatted on, seemingly forgetting that Jihoon was still in the room.

 

“ _I have to go, I have some homework I have to catch up on._ ” Jihoon mumbled the excuse as he left the music room. He had to go somewhere less noisy to process all this information.

 


	2. Words can't say how much I want you to be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1159  
> Rating: PG  
> A/N: This is pretty much the cafeteria scene again, just from Coups's POV.

Seungcheol was standing at the entrance of the cafeteria with the rest of the basketball team. Hansol had just abandoned them in favour of talking to some girls at the other side of the cafeteria. Wonwoo and Mingyu were talking animatedly to one another, probably about last night's game or something like that. Seungcheol wasn't paying them any attention. His eyes were solely focused on the boy with the pink hair sitting alone at one of the tables, doing some school-work. 

 

" _Dude. Could you be any more pathetic? You are looking at that kid like a lost puppy._ " Wonwoo said snarkily, lifting an eyebrow at Seungcheol. " _At least go over and talk to him. End your misery._ " 

" _I can't just go over and talk to him. I need an excuse or something._ " 

" _What do you need an excuse for? Aren't you the captain of the basketball team? And really popular? Just go over there._ " Mingyu sighed. Seungcheol could do nothing but stare at him like he had lost him mind. He couldn't just walk over there. What would he say? He would probably start stuttering and embarrass himself.

 

" _Wait, I have an idea! Mingyu, I need your help._ " Seungcheol beamed.

_"I regret this already. What did you have in mind?"_ Mingyu said in a resigned manner. 

" _You and Wonwoo will go over where Hansol is standing, talk to some girls or something. I'll pretend that I was planning to hit you with a basketball, and purposely hit the table Jihoon was sitting at instead. Then, I can go over to apologize, and have an excuse to talk to him_." Seungcheol said, smiling brightly. 

 

" _That's you magnificent plan?_ " Wonwoo deadpanned.

" _Shut up and do as I say. Just this once, please._ " Seungcheol begged them. They walked over, and Seungcheol waited a minute. He then threw the ball, hitting Jihoon's table, and the other boy looked up, clearly miffed. Seungcheol ran over, it was now or never.

 

" _I didn't hit you did I? I was trying to get Mingyu's attention by hitting him with the ball._ " Seungcheol apologized, feigning worry. He was a really good shot, he wasn't the basketball captain for nothing. Jihoon didn't look annoyed at all anymore, he just looked away for a little while. Seungcheol thought he saw a hint of blush covering his cheeks. How could the younger be so cute? He heard Jihoon take a deep breath as he turned his head back to face him.

“ _No, you just hit the table. I wasn't hurt._ ” Jihoon said, meeting his gaze. Seungcheol was sure he saw the pink-haired boy blush now, and couldn't help but smile. The younger was just so adorable, he couldn't comprehend how cute he was. Right then, Seungcheol decided to deliver a line he had worked on longer than he was willing to admit.

_“I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to hurt such a cute face.”_ He smirked proudly, and winked at him. He would find another excuse to talk to him later, but for now he ran over to Mingyu. He felt victorious in one way and like a complete loser in another. He should have said more, now that he had the chance.

 

" _That's it? Seriously?_ " Mingyu asked him, giving him an odd look. He had his arm slung over Wonwoo's shoulder, and had been talking to Hansol as well as Nana, whom he recognized as Jeonghan's cousin, and her girlfriend Lizzy. 

_"Well, I couldn't think of anything else to say. I panicked."_ Seungcheol tried to defend himself, to no avail.

" _Dumbass_." Hansol told him. " _Talk to him tomorrow instead. And actually say more than one line._ "

 

" _I don't know what to say!_ " Seungcheol replied. He really had no clue on how to go about this.

_"Introduce yourself, talk to him about his interests, be funny. You just have to go for it!"_ Nana said encouragingly.

" _He's interested in music, but what do I know about that?_ "

" _Okay, just talk to him, ask him what his interests are. You can't know if he likes you too if you don't try._ " Lizzy added.

 

Right then, they heard someone yell " _OH MY GOD JIHOONIE!”_ somewhere behind them. They all turned to look.They quickly found the source of the noise, also known as Boo Seungkwan. Right next to him, a very embarrassed Jihoon was seated.

Hansol smirked, and Seungcheol swore he heard him mumble " _Cute_." very quietly, his eyes focused on Seungkwan. That was a matter for another day, Seungcheol thought. His eyes quickly found Jihoon's and smiled at him. 

 

Some words were exchanged between them and suddenly Seungkwan grabbed Jihoon's hand. The pink haired boy hardly had time to gather his books before he was forcefully dragged out of the room by a very gleeful Boo Seungkwan. I wonder where they are going, Seungcheol thought as he frowned. He loved lunch, because it was always a good oppurtunity to admire Jihoon in peace.

Jihoon was a year younger, so he didn't have many classes with him. They had English together, because Jihoon was on a more advanced level, and therefore took the class that was intended for last years. Every time Jihoon was not to be found in the cafeteria, Seungcheol found himself annoyed. He wished he could see Jihoon more often, but fate would not have it so. 

 

***

 

Seungcheol was walking to his locker. Lunch was soon over and he needed his books. His bad mood had improved some, but he was still miffed as he strolled the halls. He was lost in his own thoughts as he walked past the music room. Out of nowhere someone came out of the music room. Not really running, but walking fast. Seungcheol didn't notice, and walked right into them. 

As he crashed into the other person, he looked down, and noticed that the person he crashed into had very familiar shade of pink hair. The pink-haired boy looked up at him, and his suspicion was confirmed. 

 

" _Hi again._ " Seungcheol smiled. Jihoon took a step backwards and bowed his head. 

" _H-hello Seungcheol._ " Jihoon stuttered out. Seungcheol smiled wider at the fact that Jihoon knew his name, and this boosted his confidence immensely.

" _Don't bow your head like that, you have such a gorgeous face. There is no need to hide it like that._ " Seungcheol spoke flirtily. He was usually way to nervous around Jihoon, but this new confidence boost really helped. Jihoon lifted his head a little bit, and Seungcheol noted the blush on his cheeks. The younger blushed around him, it was adorable. 

 

" _Hey, I wasn't joking, lift your head, you look too cute to hide it._ " Seungcheol said, using his finger to gently tip Jihoon's chin up, so he would look at him. " _That's better._ " He added. He gave him a sweet smile.

" _I h-have to go_." Jihoon said, walking away before Seungcheol could say anything. Seungcheol was flabbergasted. He only got back to his senses when he heard the bell ring.

 

 


	3. I don't know how to stop thinking about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1207  
> Rating: PG  
> A/N: I'm VerKwan trash, so I couldn't help but include them as well.

The bell after first period rang, and the students gathered their books, and got up to leave for their next class. Seungkwan did the same, but just as he stood up somebody behind him grabbed his hand.

_“Hey, Boo. We need to talk.”_ It was none other than Chwe Hansol. Seungkwan and Hansol had almost all their classes together and were in the same year. Seungkwan had always had a thing for Hansol, but hell would freeze over before he would admit to it.

 

_“Hi there, Hansol. What do you want to talk about that is so important that I should spend my precious time talking to you?”_ Seungkwan said sarcastically, freeing his hand from Hansol’s grip and crossing his arms over his chest.

_“It’s about Seungcheol and Jihoon.”_ Hansol said calmly, in a serious tone.

_“Oh. That’s it? What do you need me for?”_ Seungkwan lowered his guard a little.

 

_“Can we talk somewhere more private?”_ Hansol said. Seungkwan gulped nervously at the thought of being anywhere ‘more private’ with the other boy.

_“Fine.”_ Seungkwan’s voice was tinted with annoyance. _“We can talk in the music room. No one should be there now. Unless you want to talk in the bathroom or something, that’s the only ‘private’ place I can think of.”_

 

***

 

After a quick walk, the two first-years found themselves in the currently empty music room. They had homeroom next, which essentially was just a free period anyways, so it didn’t matter if they were a little late. The music room was usually filled with people and bursting with energy and sound, so when it was just the two of them there, it felt oddly intimate.

 

_“So, what did you want to talk about?”_   Seungkwan said, breaking the silence. His heart was beating a little faster than usual, and he really did not want to dwell on why that was.

_“You’re good friends with Lee Jihoon, right?”_   Hansol started. Seungkwan nodded. “ _Do you know if Jihoon likes Seungcheol?_ ” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at that.

 

_“Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. Why should I share this information with you?”_   Seungkwan stated, crossing his arms over his chest again. He didn’t just want to spread his friend’s information to anyone, so Hansol should come up with a great reason for him to spill.

_“Honestly? I am worried about Seungcheol. He has been distracted as of late, especially whenever Jihoon is close. I just wanted to know if Jihoon liked him as well, and if I should advise him to go for it, or to give it up.”_   Hansol said. _“I don’t want him to get hurt.”_

 

_“You’re a good friend, Chwe Hansol. I did not want to around telling Jihoon’s private information to just anyone, but you seem to have a good reason. To put it short, yes he does. Jihoon is practically head over heels for him, but he do not really know how to express himself. Tell him to go for it. I think it would be better for both of them if they got together.”_   Seungkwan admitted. He had noticed himself how much Jihoon had changed since he fell for Seungcheol. He was still as hardworking, but he got distracted much easier. He was also not as happy as he used to be, and this was something Seungkwan really wanted to stop.

 

_“Thanks, Boo. They would make a cute couple though. The singer and the jock, what a cliché.”_ Hansol snorted. 

_“Well, maybe clichés are not always a bad thing. Maybe you jocks should date singers more often_. _”_  Seungkwan said with a wink. The look on Hansol’s face was worth almost exposing his secret. He just looked so baffled.

_“Huh?”_ Hansol stuttered unintelligently. Seungkwan just chuckled and walked away.

 

***

 

Jihoon was sitting in Math class trying, and failing, to pay attention. His mind replayed his meeting with Seungcheol yesterday. He had not seen the other since, but knowing he had English today, he was going to have to face him soon.

It was so strange. Seungcheol kept complimenting him, and being so nice. The way Seungcheol spoke to Jihoon made it seem like he was flirting. Why would he go for someone like me, Jihoon pondered. Seungcheol could have anyone. I really hope he isn’t making fun of me, Jihoon’s train of thought continued. He was so afraid that this might just be some sick game to Seungcheol, and couldn’t seem to drop the thought.

 

As the bell rang, he mindlessly collected his books and walked towards his locker. As he was getting his books he saw Seungkwan walk down the halls with Chwe Hansol. He knew they had lots of classes together, but he didn’t really understand why they were walking together. Jihoon shook his head. His world was getting stranger and stranger.

 

***

 

It was right before fourth period, and it was time for English. At least he had lunch after this, so he could see his friends. As he walked into the classroom, he noticed the teacher was not present yet. He walked over to his assigned seat and sat down. Just as he did, Seungcheol walked into the room. Seungcheol’s assigned seat is right in front of Jihoon’s, so he walked over and sat down. Jihoon took a deep breath. Was life playing a prank on him, this was not fair.

Seungcheol turned his chair around so that he was facing Jihoon. Jihoon wondered if he could sink through the floor, because he really did not want to face this now.

_“Hey, cutie. You ran off on me yesterday. I just wondered why?”_ Seungcheol rested his head on his hand, and tilted his head to the side. Gosh, why is he so good-looking, Jihoon wondered. His head was still crowded with his fears, and he decided, he had to ask.

 

_"Why are you doing this? Why are you being like this? Are you making fun of me?"_ Jihoon muttered. He was facing Seungcheol, but had his arms around himself and looked visibly awkward.

_"No, not at all! I promise I wasn't making fun of you, and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."_ Seungcheol said, somewhat panicky. His cool exterior had faded away completely. " _I just wanted to talk to you. And, I wasn't lying when I called you cute. You really are._ " Seungcheol gave him a reassuring smile.

 

_“Okay. I will choose to believe you for now. I ran off yesterday because I was flustered. I didn’t want you to see.”_ Jihoon said. Seungcheol wouldn’t lie to him, would he?

_“Really? I don’t mind, there’s no need to run away because of that. To be honest, you look adorable when you are flustered. You shouldn’t have to be flustered around me, though.”_ Seungcheol replied.

 

_“Well excuse me. I don’t know what kind of life you are leading, but for me at least, it’s not every day the school’s very handsome star basketball player calls you cute.”_ Jihoon retorted, somewhat annoyed. Seungcheol smiled.

_“You think I’m handsome?”_ Seungcheol asked teasingly. Jihoon’s eyes widened in shock.

_“D-did I say that?”_ He whispered. Seungcheol simply nodded with a smug smile plastered on his face. Luckily, the teacher came in before he had time to say anything else in response.

 

 

 


	4. I'm still wearing the smile you gave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1066  
> Rating: PG

School had just finished and Jihoon was walking out of the school building and towards the bus stop. He sat down at the bench by the bus stop and yawned. His bus wouldn’t be here before about 20 more minutes. Out of nowhere a familiar face appeared. Seungcheol walked towards Jihoon, and sat down next to him. They lived a couple of blocks apart, and took the same bus.

 

_“Hi, Jihoonie. How are you this lovely afternoon?”_ Seungcheol spoke dramatically, and chuckled when he saw Jihoon’s tired expression.

_“Hello Seungcheol. I’m sleepy, if you can’t tell. How about you?”_ Jihoon replied, and yawned again, illustrating his point.

 

_“I feel much better now that you’re here.”_ He winked. _“If you’re that sleepy you can sleep on my shoulder until the bus comes.”_

Usually Jihoon would have been much more apprehensive, but right now, he was so tired that he really couldn't care less. He rested his head against Seungcheol’s shoulder. He was halfway asleep when Seungcheol spoke again.

 

_“Do you want to go out with me?”_ Seungcheol had stated the question simply, even though inside he felt like exploding from nervousness. Jihoon sat up properly and blinked confusedly.

_“Can you repeat that?”_ In all secrecy, he had heard Seungcheol perfectly fine. He just wanted to hear Seungcheol say it again. His heartbeat sped up and he swallowed nervously.

 

_“Do you want to go out with me?”_ Seungcheol asked again. In his mind he was chanting ‘please say yes, please say yes’ over and over again.

_“Hmm, maybe I do, maybe I don’t. What kind of date did you have planned?”_ Jihoon said, smirking. He didn't know where the sudden courage to be sassy came from, but he went with it anyway. Seungcheol smiled and shook his head a bit.

 

_“I want to take you out to a café, maybe as soon as the upcoming Saturday, so I can see you in daylight. I also want to learn as much about you as possible. After sitting at a café with you for a while, we can go for a walk in the park, or we can go watch a movie? I really want to date you, Jihoon. Not only go on one date, but multiple ones to come. So, I’ll ask you one more time. Do you want to go out with me?”_ Seungcheol spoke with a smile on his face, just imagining it. He also realized he had never seen Jihoon out of uniform, so that would be fun as well.

 

Jihoon was blushing. He was rather getting used to it by now. He had only said it to tease the older boy, but that kind of date sounded wonderful. He was also glad Seungcheol had wanted something early in the day, it sounded nicer in a way. He just remembered that he had to answer as well.

_“Yes. Yes, I would like to go out with you. At least to that date, and if it goes well, I would like to continue dating you.”_ Jihoon smiled at the other boy. He had realized a couple of days ago in English that his feelings really were reciprocated. He was really happy.

 

_“Really?_ ” Seungcheol laughed incredulously, as if he could not believe Jihoon had said yes. He grinned from ear-to-ear.

_“Of course. Did you think I would say no?”_ Jihoon teased. Seungcheol just laughed again.

_“Can I have your number then? So we can schedule the date properly?”_ He asked. Yeah right, Seungcheol thought. He would definitely love to have Jihoon’s number just so he could text him anyway.

_“Yes, I guess you need it then. Give me your phone, please?”_ Seungcheol obeyed, and Jihoon wrote his number in his contacts with shaky fingers. Jihoon couldn't believe this was actually happening.

 

The bus arrived so the two of them stood up, and walked onto the bus. They sat down next to one another, and Seungcheol threw his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder in a protective manner. They sat mostly in silence for the bus ride; Jihoon was dozing against Seungcheol’s chest. He woke up properly when it was time for Seungcheol to get off.

“ _I'm looking forward to Saturday. I’ll text you later._ ” He gave Jihoon another smile, and left the bus. Jihoon’s stomach was crawling with butterflies, and his heart was beating fast.

 

Seungcheol on the other hand, may or may not have jumped from joy as soon as the bus drove away, since Jihoon could not see him. He felt like his chest might burst from excitement, and even if Saturday was two days away, he did not want to wait. He was filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling he didn't really recognize. He guessed this had to be what people called love.

 

***

 

When Jihoon came home, he went to his room. He didn't want to look like the teenage movie cliché, where the girl gets asked out and calls her best friend the minute after. However, he needed to tell someone, and there was no way he could tell his parents, so Seungkwan became the next option. Jihoon was still feeling jittery, yet at the same time, he felt all warm and fuzzy. It was as if he was being warmed up and cooled down at the same time. He dialled Seungkwan’s number.

 

_“Jihoon_ _? You usually never call, what’s up?”_ Seungkwan’s voice flooded with curiosity. Jihoon began to wonder if this had been a bad idea.

_“I sort of have big news, and I needed to talk to someone_. _”_ Jihoon paused. Seungkwan seemed to be waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath. _“Seungcheol_ _asked me out!”_ He said quickly, but as Seungkwan had no hearing issues, he heard it all.

 

_“He asked you out? Where? When? How? Did you say yes?”_ Seungkwan bombarded him with questions. Seungkwan was not a very patient person, so Jihoon decided to reply right away.

_“Yes. At the bus stop. As we were about to take the bus home. At first, he simply asked me, but then he described the date he would take me on, which sounded absolutely lovely. Of course I said yes. I wouldn't say no to an opportunity like that.”_ Jihoon rambled. He knew he sounded dreamy, but he couldn't help it.

_“Congratulations, Jihoon. I knew this was what you wished for. I hope the date lives up to your expectations.”_ Seungkwan congratulated.

 


	5. I'm sending all my love to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1232  
> Rating: PG

The day after Jihoon had given Seungcheol his number, he realized the other was an avid texter. As soon as he woke up, he noticed the text from Seungcheol. Correction, texts.

 

_Seungcheollie:_

_\- Good morning cutie pie!! ^^ - 6:00AM_

_-Are you awake yet? - 6:02 AM_

_-Remember to eat breakfast! - 6:03 AM_

 

Jihoon shook his head at the silliness of the older boy. It was cute, but maybe a bit much. He texted back to put the other out of his misery.

 

_Me:_

_-Good morning~ - 6:05 AM_

_-I’ll remember to eat, I promise!- 6:05 AM_

 

After that, Jihoon went to take a shower. When he exited the shower, and had gotten dressed he noticed he had gotten even more texts. Seungcheol was really filled with energy today. 

_Seungcheollie:_

_-Yay, Jihoonie is awake!- 6:07 AM_

_-I look forward to meeting you at school!- 6:08 AM_

_-Oh, I just remembered I’ll meet you on the bus as well! Lucky me!- 6:10 AM_

 

He replied quickly and smiled. Seungcheol was older but sometimes he almost seemed like the younger one, considering his adorable personality. Because of the texts he had gotten, all he could think of was Seungcheol. Even eating breakfast his head was swimming with thoughts of the other boy.

He really wished for Saturday to come sooner. He wondered how the date would go. What should he wear? Did Seungcheol have a certain café in mind?

 

He felt slightly flustered in a way. He was going on a date with Choi Seungcheol! If someone had said to him a couple of months ago he would go out with Seungcheol he would have laughed in their face. It felt surreal, but yet it was happening. He looked at the clock and realized he would have to go now, or he wouldn’t catch the bus.

 

***

 

After loads of texting, they had decided it was best for them to meet at the café. They were meeting in a café called “Envoyant l’amour”. The café was painted and decorated in pastel colours, and there was soft music playing around them. It had a very calming atmosphere.

 

Seungcheol was sitting at one of the tables, waiting for Jihoon. Jihoon was by no means late, it was just that Seungcheol wanted to be early. They had said to meet at 12:00 PM, which was about 5 minutes from now. Seuncheol was dressed in a soft cotton t-shirt, well-fitting dark jeans, white sneakers and a pastel blue shirt. He had a light blue denim jacket on as well. He had put extra time into styling his hair, making sure he looked perfect.

He had to look his best for Jihoon, yet still dressing casual, as they were going to a café, and not a fancy restaurant (although he really wanted to take Jihoon to one of those later as well).  As Jihoon walked in, Seungcheol felt himself stop breathing. He meant Jihoon looked cute in his school uniform, but the uniform had nothing to what Jihoon was wearing today.

 

Jihoon was wearing a white shirt with three-quart length sleeves, and horizontal thin blue stripes. Over that he had a light denim overall. He was wearing white sneakers and white socks to match. Jihoon had his pink hair styled neatly as well.

Seungcheol felt his jaw drop and his heart beat faster. Jihoon looked _adorable_. Jihoon looked around the café, searching for his date. Seungcheol raised his hand in the air so Jihoon would notice him. As soon as he did, he walked over, smiling.

 

“ _Whoa. You look great._ ” Seungcheol said. Real smooth there, Seungcheol said to himself. “ _I mean, you had me at a loss for words, because you looked so endearing._ ”

“ _Seungcheol, you’re going to make me blush_.” Jihoon said. Too late, he thought, as his face heated up. “ _You look great as well._ ” He smiled. Jihoon sat down on the chair in opposite of Seungcheol. The older boy smiled.

 

Seungcheol felt almost dazed just looking at Jihoon. He cleared his throat. He looked at the drink menu that was

“ _So, what do you want to order?”_ He asked, trying to calm himself down. Jihoon looked at the menu and bit his lip as he considered his options. He is going to kill me with his cuteness, Seungcheol thought. He sighed blissfully as he observed Jihoon. Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad way to die, Seungcheol wondered.

 

“ _Usually I would get a coffee, but since I’m already awake enough, I think I’ll go with a milkshake. Strawberry, maybe?_ ” Jihoon said. Seungcheol smiled.

“ _I’ll get a latte. I can go over and order._ ” Seungcheol said.

 

“ _I can pay if you want._ ” Jihoon offered. He knew it was standard for the guy to pay on dates, at least the first one, but since they were both guys, he wasn’t sure what was customary.

“ _No, there’s no need. I will pay_.” Seungcheol said.

 

“ _No, really, it’s not an issue_.” Jihoon said again. He didn’t want to seem like he was dependant on Seungcheol.

“ _Jihoon. I will pay, I can even advocate for why. Reason number one, I am older. Reason number two, I asked you out. Reason number three, I want to pay for the both of us_.” Seungcheol reasoned. He gave the other a soft smile. He had kind of just expected to pay anyways, but he understood Jihoon’s apprehension.

Jihoon nodded, and looked down. Seungcheol stood up. As he walked past Jihoon, he kissed the top of the pink-haired boy’s head. Jihoon smiled.

 

***

 

Their drinks had arrived, and Jihoon sipped on his strawberry milkshake. As much as Seungcheol admired the scene in front of him, he wanted to use this opportunity well.

“ _So, Jihoonie. I know you sing, as you are in the school’s singing club. Do you play any instruments as well?_ ” Seungcheol asked. He was genuinely curious concerning everything that was Jihoon.

“ _I play the guitar and the piano. I also played the clarinet when I was little, but I don’t anymore. I also like writing, and writing music in itself_.” Jihoon answered, taking another sip.

Seungcheol continued to ask him question after question, and Jihoon did the same.

 

***

 

They had finished their drinks at the café, and had ended up in a large park nearby. They were strolling in silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence, and Seungcheol decided to take Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon did not protest in the slightest. Unexpectedly, a cold breeze started blowing.

Jihoon shivered in the cold wind and moved closer to Seungcheol. He had forgotten to bring a jacket, and really regretted it now.

Although Seungcheol enjoyed the closeness, he did not want the smaller boy to freeze.

 

“ _Are you cold?_ ” Seungcheol asked in a concerned voice. Jihoon nodded in response. “ _Do you want my jacket?_ ” He offered.

“ _No, you don’t have to do that. I’m fine_.” Jihoon replied. He thought it was kind of him to offer.

 

“ _Nonsense. Even if flushed cheeks is a good look on you, I don’t want you to freeze_.” Seungcheol winked at him, and stopped to take off his jacket. He walked behind Jihoon and helped him put it on. Jihoon felt warmer in an instant.

“ _Thank you_.” Jihoon muttered. He moved close to Seungcheol so he could walk as close to him as possible, while still holding his hand. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know why the full chapter didn't post. I'll edit it once I get to a computer.  
> Update: The issue was fixed. I believe it was a coding issue.


	6. I would wait an eternity just for a moment with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1534  
> Rating: PG

_“I think I miss distracted and longing Seungcheol_. _”_ Hansol said to Seungkwan as they were waiting outside their classroom for the teacher to arrive.

_“What do you mean?”_ Seungkwan asked, raising an eyebrow.

_“Ever since Seungcheol and Jihoon’s date this Saturday, Seungcheol hasn't shut up about him once. At least when he was moping, he was not drilling a hole in my head with his nagging. Yesterday he held an entire monologue on how perfect Jihoon’s eyes are!”_ Hansol said, letting out a groan. He was happy for the older boy, but he wished he would shut up sometimes.

 

_“Wow that is… maybe a bit excessive. Now well, at least they are happy. You get a bit annoying when you’re in love. Don’t think you wouldn't be the same.”_ Seungkwan replied. He had himself been a bit exasperated over Jihoon as of late, but he had decided to be happy for them.

_“I guess most people do. I wouldn't get that pitiful, I think. I would definitely stay cool_. _”_ Hansol sent the other boy a grin.

 

_“Want to test that theory out?”_ Seungkwan said, sending a flirty smile back at him.

Hansol started blushing up a storm, and Seungkwan laughed. The basketball player liked putting up a cool façade, but was easily embarrassed. As Seungkwan was well aware of that, he loved using it to his own advantage.

 

***

 

_“Do you want to go on another date with me?”_ Seungcheol asked. It was right after English class, and Jihoon and Seungcheol was walking towards the cafeteria.

_“Really?”_ Jihoon asked. He thought the date went marvellously, but he didn't know that Seungcheol was this keen to go on another date so quickly.

 

_“As long as you would still have me.”_ Seungcheol replied. It was true as well. As long as Jihoon would accept him, he would chase him to the end of the world to see him again. Jihoon was blushing violently. The older boy was so sweet, and Jihoon did not know how to deal with it.

_“What did you have in mind?”_ Jihoon said quickly, looking at the floor.

 

_“I was thinking maybe a movie?”_ Seungcheol suggested.

_“That sounds fun.”_ Jihoon smiled. _“When?”_

_“Any time this week. Tomorrow? Thursday? Friday?”_ Seungcheol wondered if he sounded too desperate. He didn't really care either way.

_“Hmm, so soon?”_ Jihoon said, teasingly. He felt himself getting all fuzzy on the inside at the thought of going on another date with Seungcheol so quickly.

_“I would prefer not waiting long to have you to myself again.”_ Seungcheol smirked. He brushed a hair out of Jihoon’s face, and tucked it behind his ear.

_“Yes, I’ll go on another date with you. Maybe Friday?”_ Jihoon smiled, looking up to meet the taller boy’s gaze. Seungcheol’s eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

 

Seungcheol leaned down to whisper something in Jihoon’s ear. Jihoon could feel his breath right by his ear, and his heart beat faster and faster.

_“That’s perfect. I can’t wait.”_ Seungcheol whispered slowly, pronouncing each word clearly. Jihoon sighed longingly.

He backed away slowly, and Jihoon kind of wished he would have stayed close like that. His cheeks were burning up. Seungcheol’s lips so close to his face made him so flustered, he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to speak properly at this point.

 

_“You look adorable when you’re flustered, darling.”_ Seungcheol said flirtingly.

_“I-I’m n-not.”_ Jihoon tried to no avail. Seungcheol cooed at the younger. They were about to enter the cafeteria, and Jihoon could spot the rest of the basketball team not far away. They waved at Seungcheol.

_“I’ll see you later.”_ Seungcheol said, kissing Jihoon’s forehead. The pink-haired boy knew he wanted to see his friends as well at lunch, so he didn't blame him.

 

***

 

It was nearing the end of lunch and Jihoon was sitting at a table with most of the singing club. Jeonghan’s cousin, Nana, was there as well. Jihoon did not know her, but she seemed nice enough. She was also incredibly pretty, maybe it runs in the family. The basketball team had left the cafeteria about three minutes ago. Jihoon heard his phone buzz as he got a text.

Seungcheollie:

-Miss you already ♥ -12:30PM

 

Jihoon smiled. Seungcheol could be kind of a sap, but he didn't complain. He typed a quick reply.

 

Me:

-Miss you too. - 12:31PM

Jihoon was so happy lately. To think that everything had worked out so well so far.

 

***

 

It was Friday night, and Jihoon was waiting outside the cinema. He was dressed in ripped jeans, his white sneakers and a red sweater. He was wondering if he should have brought a jacket, but right now, there was no need for it. It was not _that_ cold yet. It was late summer and it was getting colder in the evenings.

Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms envelop him from behind. Jihoon froze. He heard a laughter rumble in the chest of the person behind him.

_“Guess who?”_ Seungcheol’s happy voice broke the silence, and Jihoon relaxed. Seungcheol kissed his cheek and released him. Jihoon turned around and felt his breath halt as he laid his eyes on the boy in front of him.

 

Seungcheol was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black leather ankle boots, a white printed tee and a leather jacket. His hair was styled up, and somewhat messy. How Seungcheol just seemed to get progressively hotter and Jihoon did not understand, not that he was planning to complain.

_“And here I thought you couldn't get hotter.”_ Jihoon commented, his eyes looking Seungcheol up and down. Seungcheol smirked. He loved getting compliments from Jihoon.

_“Only for you_. _”_ Seungcheol said. Jihoon snickered.

 

_“Want to go inside? It’s getting kinda cold.”_ Jihoon said, wrapping his arms around himself to illustrate his point.

_“Well, I could always find a way to warm you up. Just say the word.”_ Seungcheol winked at him.

 

_“You’re such a dork. Luckily for you, you’re a cute dork.”_ Jihoon smiled and shook his head. He was so done.  Seungcheol laughed.

_“Let’s go inside. What movie did you want to watch?”_

 

***

 

They had ended up picking a comedy. It was pretty bad, but they didn't really focus on the movie itself either. Throughout most of the film, they were holding hands, and Jihoon fed Seungcheol popcorn. Seungcheol whispered compliments in Jihoon’s ear that made him giggle more than the movie. Jihoon was glad it was dark in the movie theatre, because the older boy made him blush with his blatant flirting and silly antics.

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol walked out of the movie theatre. Seungcheol had his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders and Jihoon felt warmth spread through his chest as they walked together. It was something about Seungcheol being willing to show everyone they passed that they were out together that just made him so glad. Out of nowhere, Seungcheol stopped up. He turned Jihoon around so they were facing one another.

 

_“Jihoon, I just wondered…”_ He started. Jihoon blinked in confusion and nodded for him to continue. What is this, Jihoon pondered. _“Can I kiss you?”_ He asked quickly. Jihoon wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it sure wasn't that. Still he nodded as he gave his reply.

_“Yes, you can. I want you to_. _”_ Jihoon replied, albeit a bit awkwardly.

 

Seungcheol used his finger to tip Jihoon’s chin up and looked him lovingly into his eyes. Jihoon closed his eyes. He leaned forward, and he kissed Jihoon carefully, almost as if he was afraid to break him. Jihoon caught himself up on how soft Seungcheol’s lips were.

 

Jihoon had honestly not expected it to feel this good. He always thought all those movies where they depict a first kiss as fireworks going off in the background were silly and unrealistic, but now he thought they might have a point.  His heart was beating quickly and the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest from earlier had spread to his entire body. He felt a tingly feeling in his chest, and he felt like putty in the older boy’s arms.

Seungcheol himself could not believe this was happening. He had his crush in his arms, and he was kissing him. Jihoon’s lips were ridiculously soft. It felt like they were made for one another. There was a fire building in his chest, and never wanted this moment to end. As their lips moved against one another, Seungcheol’s hand dropped from Jihoon’s face and came to hold around Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon had his hands placed on the older boy’s arms.

 

As they pulled away from one another to breathe, their eyes opened and their gazes met. In that moment, Seungcheol knew he had to say something. He wanted Jihoon to be his, and his only. He didn't care if he sounded possessive, not right now at least. The boy in front of him was the love of his life, he was sure of it. Without much thought, he spoke.

“ _Jihoon, do you want to be my boyfriend?_ ” He looked at the younger boy in anticipation.

“ _More than anything._ ” Jihoon replied quickly, hugging Seungcheol close, so he would not notice how flushed his cheeks were.

 

 

 


	7. Kiss me before you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1278  
> Rating: PG

It was 6 AM and Jihoon heard his alarm reverberating throughout his room. He groaned and used one arm to cover his eyes, and the other to search his bedside table for the source of the sound, his phone. When he turned off his alarm, he sat up. He was still so sleepy, but he had to go to school. When he was racking his brain for motivation to get out of bed, he suddenly remembered what happened last Friday night.

He smiled widely and hid his face in his pillow. He had received the title of being Seungcheol’s boyfriend. “ _Boyfriend_ ” he said the word aloud, and smiled wider. At least now, he was motivated to wake up. He had to go to school to meet his boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol. Jihoon rose from his bed. Just as he did, he heard a beep from his phone.

 

_Seungcheollie:_

_\- Good morning, my handsome boyfriend. I can’t wait to see you at school~ ❤- 6:00AM_

 

He felt a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his chest, and went to go shower, hoping him rushing a bit would mean he could see Seungcheol quicker.

 

***

 

Seungcheol walked onto the bus to school, and searched after the boy with the familiar pink hair. Once he had located the other, he walked over and sat next to him. Jihoon greeted him with a hug. He leaned over and pecked his cheek.

 

_“Hello gorgeous.”_ Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s nose. _“Did you miss me?”_ Seungcheol asked with a sweet smile.

_“Of course I did. Did you miss me?”_ Jihoon replied. He loved when Seungcheol pampered him and showered him in compliments.

 

_“Always, whenever I'm not with you. Will you mind joining me for lunch today? I want to properly introduce you to my friends.”_ Seungcheol put his arm around Jihoon.

_“Properly?”_ Jihoon gave him a questioning gaze, and leaned into Seungcheol’s touch shortly after.

_“Well, before we got together I may have talked about you so much that they almost got sick of me. They already know quite a lot about you, but if I'm not mistaken, you haven’t been introduced yet.”_ Seungcheol seemed a bit embarrassed. Jihoon smiled.

 

_“Of course I will.”_ Jihoon laughed. He was almost glad to hear that Seungcheol had annoyed his friends with his babbling about as much as he had.

He had started to recognize the look on Seungkwan’s face whenever he brought his now boyfriend up. It was somewhere between murderous and resigned. He knew his friend had not meant it in a bad way, but he was simply getting tired of listening to Jihoon, and his constant pining.

 

***

 

It was lunch and Jihoon was waiting by the entrance to the cafeteria. His usual routine was waiting for Seungkwan or any of his other friends, and it felt weird not to be with them at lunch. Speaking of the devil, there Seungkwan was, approaching him.

_“Hey, Jihoon. Why are you waiting here?”_ Seungkwan asked curiously.

_“I'm meeting Seungcheol and his friends at lunch. Hope you don’t mind?”_ Jihoon replied.

 

Suddenly Seungkwan smiled weirdly. Jihoon was just about to ask him what that was all about, when two hands suddenly covered his eyes. A familiar voice spoke soon after.

_“Guess who?”_

 

_“Seungcheollie, get your hands away from my eyes please.”_ Jihoon sighed. His boyfriend could be so silly sometimes.

_“Only if I get a kiss.”_ He could hear the smile in Seungcheol’s voice.  Even so he was really testing Jihoon’s patience at this point.

_“Fine.”_ Jihoon grumbled. As promised, Seungcheol removed his hands. Jihoon turned around and gave him a kiss. If you could even call it that, it was more like a peck.

 

Next to them Seungkwan was making gagging noises.

_“Gross. Please have some respect for us singles.”_ He said jokingly. _“As repulsive as I find your lovey-dovey behaviour, I am still happy for you. Since you are meeting his friends now, how about you bring him to the club after school? He can get to meet everyone.”_

_“That sounds like a good idea, right?”_ Jihoon said. Seungcheol nodded. Seungkwan went to leave, but stopped for a second to turn around and say:

_“Oh, Seungcheol? Feel free to bring any of your own, preferably single, friends with you today.”_ The comment made them both laugh at the younger boy.

 

***

 

After recollecting themselves they had walked into the cafeteria towards the usual tables of Seungcheol and his friends. There was already a pretty large group of people present, and Jihoon was a bit intimidated.

_“Hi everyone, this is Jihoon, my boyfriend.”_ Seungcheol stated, and they received some half-hearted congratulations from the people present. _“How about I introduce you to everyone?”_ Seungcheol asked Jihoon, who nodded in response.

 

_“This is Mingyu, Wonwoo, Hansol and Jun who are also members of the basketball club.”_ He gestured to each person respectively, and Jihoon nodded as a greeting to everyone.

_“And this is Minghao, he is Jun’s…. Ehm…”_ Seungcheol paused, gesturing to a shy-looking boy with blonde curls. He was clearly looking for a word to describe their connection, but his brain failed to comply.

_“Nevermind. This is Minghao.”_ He gave up, trying to continue as fast as possible. The boy recently identified as Jun laughed a little as he moved over to hug a very flustered Minghao.

 

_“This is Nana, Lizzy and Kaeun. They are all cheerleaders and are in the dance club_. _”_ He gestured to three girls sitting at a table. He recognized Nana, and he knew by word of mouth that Nana and Lizzy were dating. Nana was somewhat difficult to miss out on, as she was known throughout the school for her beauty. She had also visited the singing club a couple of times as she was related to Jeonghan.

_“And lastly, for now at least, this is JR and Ren.”_ Jihoon had seen them around as well. If he had grasped it correctly, Ren was Nana’s little brother, and was in the same year as him. It had to be something in their blood; the entire family was ridiculously beautiful.

 

_“Wow, okay, lots of people. Hi, as you probably gathered, my name is Jihoon.”_ Jihoon said, looking at the ground nervously.

_“It’s nice to finally meet you. Seungcheol here never shuts up about you. I am not lying either, he literally never talks about anything else.”_ Mingyu said, and received a punch in the arm from Seungcheol that was just a bit too hard to be playful.

_“Yeah, every time he was trying to talk to you, he would ask us for advice. He seemed so scared.”_ Lizzy teased.

 

_“I’m beginning to regret this_. _”_ Seungcheol mumbled under his breath, but Jihoon heard him fine.

_“Really? I was beginning to fear that I was the only nervous one in this relationship_. _”_ Jihoon commented, knowing it might rile up his friends even more.

 

_“Oh no, that is definitely not the case. Whenever he talks about you, he loses all that confidence and becomes all nervous and scared. ‘What if he hates me? What if I say something wrong? What if I weird him out??’ You should hear him.”_ Wonwoo said.

_“Still, I’ll admit he has a point, you are pretty cute.”_ Wonwoo winked at him jokingly. Suddenly Jihoon felt Seungcheol possessively put his hand on his waist and pull him closer. Jihoon noticed that Mingyu looked offended for some reason, and gave him a look Jihoon couldn't interpret. Jihoon laughed, to lighten the tense mood, and it worked. The girls started to laugh as well.

Jihoon got up on his tiptoes and gave Seungcheol a kiss on the cheek. Seungcheol’s expression changed from grumpy to giddy in an instant.

 

 


	8. Tell me you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1581  
> Rating: PG  
> A/N: This chapter will be focusing a bit more on Hansol and Seungkwan, so if you were waiting for JiCheol, I have somewhat bad news for you.

Lunch was coming to a close, and Jihoon had just left to get his books. People were starting to weed out and Seungcheol stopped his friends from leaving.

_“What is it, Seungcheol?”_ Mingyu asked, raising an eyebrow.

_“I’m visiting Jihoon’s club later. Seungkwan mentioned I could bring any of you if I wanted, and frankly, I don’t want to go alone.”_ Seungcheol said, scratching the back of his head. He was looking at the floor, somewhat embarrassed to ask for this kind of help.

_“He did?”_ Hansol asked, genuinely curious.

_“Well, not exactly. His exact words were more like ‘_ _Feel free to bring any of your own, preferably single, friends with you today.’”_ Seungcheol said, even more embarrassed now. _“Please, somebody come with me.”_

 

_“Well, usually I would love to, but even if Minghao and I are not officially together, I don’t think he would appreciate it if I went. Sorry man.”_ Jun said with a shrug and left. Seungcheol responded with a dramatic sigh.

 

_“I could maybe come. I don’t have any plans.”_ Wonwoo said absentmindedly. Mingyu elbowed him in the side. Mingyu was seething.

_“’Preferably single’? No, you are not going.”_ Mingyu said, sending Wonwoo an angry glare.

_“Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend?”_ Wonwoo asked, a teasing smile on his face.

 

_“He can’t go. He’s busy.”_ Mingyu answered for him, before pulling him out of the cafeteria. Seungcheol just shook his head. He was so done. The two refused to call themselves a couple, but acted like one constantly. Hansol cleared his throat awkwardly, and Seungcheol looked at him with pleading eyes.

_“Ehm… I could, you know, maybe, go with you.”_ Hansol said sheepishly, avoiding Seungcheol’s gaze.

 

_“Really? You would do that?”_ Seungcheol looked ecstatic.

_“Yeah. Like, not for Seungkwan’s sake, but for emotional support, or whatever. I don’t have anything else planned after school anyway.”_ Hansol said, clearly embarrassed. ‘Sure’ Seungcheol thought, but he would not push it.

_“Thanks a lot, man_. _”_

 

***

 

End of school was nigh, and Seungcheol had just met up with Hansol, who looked decidedly awkward. Seungcheol wondered if he already regretted coming with him, but didn't want to give him the chance to back out on his promise.

 

_“Hey kid, lighten up a little. We’re only going to the singing practice; nothing bad is going to happen_. _”_ Seungcheol said, slapping Hansol on the back for encouragement.

_“Yeah, sorry, just have a lot on my mind_. _”_ Hansol said, clearly dodging something. Seungcheol didn't bother to find out now. He was looking forward to seeing Jihoon again. Come to think of it, he was always excited to meet Jihoon again, no matter how long it had been since he last saw him.

 

Hansol did have a lot on his mind, to be honest. A lot in this case being Seungkwan. The other boy had a quite demanding personality, and he had the ability to take quite a lot of space in Hansol’s head. He was used to a little bickering going between him and Seungkwan, and it was all good natured, but he couldn't help but worry how he was going to react to being exposed to Seungkwan for such a long period of time. This practice, as it was more of a practice than a club meeting this time, was around an hour long. 

The truth was that Hansol liked Seungkwan. Quite a lot at that. Still, for some reason he always felt compelled to act cool and pretend as if he didn't like him even though he knew it would get him nowhere.

_“Shall we go?”_ Hansol asked, finally feeling ready to do this.

_“Sure.”_ Seungcheol gave him a short reply before they started walking towards the music room.

 

***

 

As Seungcheol and Hansol walked into the room, Jihoon ran straight towards them, or Seungcheol at least, while Seungkwan walked behind him. Seungcheol hugged Jihoon close. Usually when they kissed each other, Seungcheol would bend down. This time he lifted Jihoon up, and kissed him there. Jihoon smiled widely.

_“I missed you.”_ Jihoon said, resting his arms on Seungcheol’s shoulders, while Seungcheol held him up.

 

As Jihoon and Seungcheol was lost within the bubble of each other, Seungkwan walked over to Hansol.

_“Aw, did you come to see me?”_ Seungkwan teased. He had been a bit surprised to see Hansol step into the room. He had told Seungcheol to bring someone, but he had not expected Hansol. Did Seungcheol know something he definitely shouldn't?

 

_“Um, no. Seungcheol asked if anyone could come with him, and I didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to tag along. This is not really my thing.”_ Hansol retorted, avoiding Seungkwan’s eyes in an obvious manner. That did not go unnoticed by Seungkwan. Seungkwan leaned close to Hansol.

_“Oh really? Are you sure that’s why you came? Because it doesn't look like Seungcheol needs much emotional support.”_ Seungkwan whispered, eyeing the couple not far away. _“Come on, just admit you are here because you are interested in me.”_ Seungkwan winked at him.

 

_“You? No way!”_ Hansol muttered. He did not appreciate Seungkwan toying with his emotions like this. He knew Seungkwan was just teasing him, but still. _“I could do so much better_. _”_

_“As if, Chwe. You can’t even get anyone close to my level_. _”_ Seungkwan sneered, annoyed because his teasing had backfired. Seungkwan flipped his hair, and someone else in the room shouted out that they were starting.

 

***

 

During the practice, the club went over a couple of songs they were working on, and fixing it so it would be performance ready. The club had entered a large singing competition. They were up against lots of other schools, some known in particular for their art programmes, so they had to present the best version of themselves.

Seungkwan, Hansol noticed, was often one of the soloists. Hansol thought it well deserved, as Seungkwan’s voice was incredible. Like, he knew that Seungkwan sang well, but he didn't know he was _this_ good. He had this vague memory of Seungkwan preforming at this school event years ago, and being impressed then. He was always impressed by the other boy’s voice.

 

At one particular high note, Hansol’s mouth had simply fallen open in shock, and he stayed like that throughout the song. After the song, Seungkwan walked up to him. He reached over, and closed Hansol’s mouth with one finger.

_“Oh Hansollie, no need to make it so obvious that you’re drooling over me_. _”_ Seungkwan gave him a cocky grin, and it left Hansol truly speechless, as if he wasn't already.

 

_“So I take it you liked my singing?”_ Seungkwan asked, sitting down next to the slightly younger boy.

_“Uh-huh.”_ Hansol nodded unintelligently. He could not really form words yet, Seungkwan was too close.

 

_“That’s great! Maybe you could come more often.”_ Seungkwan suggested. He laughed when he saw the panicky look in Hansol’s eyes. Hansol thought that ‘coming here more often’ would be detrimental to his mental health.

 

***

 

_“Hey kids, can you clean up here?”_ Jeonghan shouted over at Hansol and Seungkwan. Practice had just ended, and people were packing up their bags to leave.

_“What the hell, Jeonghan? I cleaned up just last week-”_ Seungkwan started before he saw Jeonghan wink at him, and cock his head to hint towards Hansol. _Oh_. He sighed deeply, feigning annoyance.

 

Hansol started stacking chairs without much complaint. Seungkwan assumed it was now or never.

_“Hansol, do you like me?”_ Seungkwan asked, his tone revealed how nervous he was. Hansol dropped the chair he was holding at the sudden question.

 

_“Umm…”_ Hansol had a hard time finding what to say. Should he reveal his crush? Maybe Seungkwan was just teasing him. He looked over at the other boy, who looked a bit too nervous for this to be a prank. He _really_ hoped Seungkwan was not just a good actor.

_“You know what, never mind. Forget I said anything.”_ Seungkwan said dejectedly. Hansol had used too long to answer, and he didn't want the younger to make fun of him.

 

_“No, wait. I do_. _”_ Hansol said quickly, grabbing Seungkwan’s hand and meeting his gaze. Hansol’s eyes were intense with raw emotion.

_“You do what?”_ Seungkwan asked, dumbfounded. Hansol didn't mean- He couldn't have, right? The older of the two felt his heart beat quicker and quicker. He drew a deep breath.

 

Hansol groaned. He had never been good with properly expressing his emotions.

_“I do like you. I have liked you for a couple of years now, since I saw you sing once in our last school’s auditorium. I was just passing by and fell for you there. And please tell me you like me back, or else this is about to be very awkward.”_ Hansol babbled.

 

Seungkwan was not expecting that. Now Seungkwan could not find his words. That Seungkwan was not able to say anything happened very rarely in itself. He had never been confessed to before, and didn't know how to react properly.

_“Seungkwan, please. I swear if this is some sick joke-”_ Hansol started, before Seungkwan’s lips on his interrupted him.

 

Seungkwan was kissing him. SEUNGKWAN WAS KISSING HIM! Hansol’s emotions went haywire, and he felt joy bubble up in his chest. He put his arm around Seungkwan’s waist and drew him closer. Seungkwan’s lips were soft. This was better than he could have imagined.

After they broke apart, Seungkwan replied to him breathlessly.

_“Was that a good enough answer for you?”_

 

 


	9. I'm yours forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1265  
> Rating: PG  
> A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Woozi's birthday ♥ // this is also the final JiCheol chapter in this story. There will be a bonus chapter with JunHao

It was a chilly November day, and Seungcheol was waiting for Jihoon. It was Jihoon's birthday today, and Seungcheol had arranged a date for them. Seungcheol was wearing a charcoal grey coat, a white button-up, a pair of black fitted jeans, and Timberland boots. His hair was styled, and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He wanted to always look his best for Jihoon, especially today, considering the occasion. Jihoon was a couple of minutes late. Nothing dramatic, but it had Seungcheol wondering where he was. 

 

He saw Jihoon sprinting towards him. He came to a halt right i front of Seungcheol, panting. The younger boy was dressed in a white knitted sweater, navy-coloured jeans, black converse, a big red scarf and red mittens that matched the scarf. He had his brown pea-coat with him, Seungcheol was always worried about him being cold. Jihoon had dyed his hair blonde recently as well, and it made him look even cuter (if that was possible). Seungcheol felt his heart skip a beat from simply looking at the other boy.

_"S-sorry for being late. I didn't catch the b-bus I was supposed to take, and suddenly I was late."_ Jihoon said, trying to regain his breath.

 

_"Hey, at least you're here now. I don't mind waiting, if I get to be with you afterwards."_ Seungcheol said, putting a lock of hair behind Jihoon's ear. Jihoon smiled. _"I bought these for you."_ Seungcheol said sheepishly, and presented Jihoon with the flowers. They were red and white roses mixed together in an bouquet. It was to symbolize love and unity, and they were coincidentally Seungcheol's favourite colours.

_"Thank you so much! I just don't know what to say. You're so sweet to me."_ Jihoon tiptoed up to kiss Seungcheol's cheek. Now it was Seungcheol's turn to blush. He coughed awkwardly, and tried to regain his cool. Jihoon snickered at his boyfriend.

 

_"Happy birthday, darling. I love you."_ Seungcheol kissed Jihoon. It was a slow and sweet kiss. Seungcheol held his arms around Jihoon, taking in his sweet scent and his warmth. They broke apart for breath, and Jihoon rested his head on Seungcheol's chest. 

_"I love you too."_ Jihoon spoke softly, but Seungcheol heard every word. 

_"You know, that is the first time we have said that."_ Seungcheol mused. They had been dating for a month and a half (or so), but this was the first time the phrase 'I love you' had been exchanged. Jihoon smiled at that. 

 

_"So, what is the plan for today?"_ Jihoon asked, as they starting strolling. Seungcheol had his arm around Jihoon's shoulders.

_"Well, I was thinking we could go to a coffee shop, and then we could go see a movie. After that, I have somewhere I want to take you. It's a surprise."_ Seungcheol suggested, looking down at Jihoon for approval.

 

_"All that? You're spoiling me."_ Jihoon replied. 

_"Look at it this way. It is your birthday, I love you, and I want you to have the best. Of course I'm spoiling you. Also, just so we have this covered already, you are not to pay for a single thing today."_ Seungcheol knew Jihoon had a complex about paying on dates, so usually the split the bill. Today, however, Seungcheol wanted to pamper the person he loved the most.

_"You really don't have to do that._ " Jihoon said.

_"I want to."_ Jihoon didn't comment on the matter after that. 

 

***

 

They were sitting at a coffee shop called "Twenty". It appeared to be a love-themed café and had soft music playing in the background. The walls were white, with red trimmings, and there were lots of pictures of things like hearts and other depictions of love.

Jihoon came to realize that this was clearly thought out. How long had Seungcheol been planning this?

 

_"So, are you enjoying our date thus far?"_ Seungcheol asked, to break the silence. 

_"It's perfect."_ Jihoon sipped his latte. It truly was. He took Seungcheol's hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand. It felt nice, to sit here, with the person he adored, and feel close to him. 

 

***

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol were walking out of the movie theatre, hand-in-hand. They had just watched "Spectre", the newest James Bond movie. Seungcheol liked action movies in general, and Jihoon would agree with anything that would make him happy. Seungcheol was going on and on about how great the movie was. He spoke very animately, and Jihoon loved him for that. Every time he saw the other be this excited about something, it made him happy. 

He couldn't describe it properly, but it made him feel warmer and happier, and he could really feel how much he adored the older boy. He felt giddy. This day was already perfect, and it wasn't over yet. As they were walking he noticed how dark it had become. 

 

He came to realize he knew where they were going. The path they were going led down to the Han River. Jihoon smiled at the thought. The Han River was so pretty at night, and he loved going there when he had the chance. Seungcheol took up his phone to send a text, Jihoon didn't see who it was for. He knew where they were going, but not what they were doing.

 

Out of the blue, Wonwoo appeared on a bike. Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol with a questioning gaze. 

_"Hey, Jihoon. Don't worry, I'm not here to interrupt your date, I'm just here to deliver something."_ Wonwoo said. A promised, he gave Seungcheol a picnic basket. He ruffled Jihoon's hair.

_"Thanks a lot, man."_ Seungcheol smiled.

_"Have fun kids, don't stay out too late."_ Wonwoo said with a smirk.

_"What the hell, Wonwoo? I'm older than you!"_ Seungcheol retorted. Wonwoo just laughed and rode off on his bike. Jihoon just shook his head. He had not expected that, to say the least.

 

They walked over to find a place to sit down. They were not the only couple here, but they found somewhere quiet to sit down to themselves. Seungcheol opened the basket, and pulled out a picnic blanket. Inside the aforementioned basket there were chocolates, two iced coffees and a gift.

_"Did you prepare all of this?"_ Jihoon asked. Nobody had ever treated him like this before, and he felt flustered from all the attention.

" _Yeah. I even had to employ Wonwoo, so that the surprise would not be spoiled."_ Seungcheol laughed. He took the present out of the basket, and gave it to Jihoon. Jihoon opened the paper carefully, as if he were afraid to ruin it. 

 

It was a CD-case, and were the album art usually were it was written: "From Seungcheol to Jihoon". He opened it, and inside there was a card. It said: "To my darling who loves music." On the other side of the card there was a track list. It had all of Jihoon's favourite songs, some he hadn't even told Seungcheol, and a couple of other love songs. Jihoon felt his chest tighten, and he felt tears threatening to fall. 

_"Oh Seungcheol, I love it. How did you even know some of these?"_ Jihoon asked, rubbing his eyes.

_"I had to employ some of your friends as well. Or more specifically, I had to ask Seungkwan. I hoped you would like it."_ Seungcheol looked affectionately at the other.

_"You went that far? I can't even express how happy you make me. I love you, more than words can say."_ He held the older close. Everything was all right now.

 

 


	10. To me, you are perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1069  
> Rating: PG-13/R  
> A/N: This is a bonus chapter focusing on Jun and Minghao. This is rated higher than the others, I hope you are okay with that.

The school bell rang, signalling the end of school. One con of being a year older than the person you love the most, is not being able to see them in class. Junhui had just gone to drop off his books before he could go see Minghao. He knew the younger boy would be waiting for him at the front gate, so there would be no need to worry about looking for him. Jun's parents had moved to Korea just before he started high school. They moved here because of their work, and Jun didn't see them all that often. They would come home late at night, most nights at least. Some nights they didn't come home at all, but Jun didn't mind that much, as he had never been able to see his parents all that often before either. He just accepted it by now.

As he approached the school gate, he recognized Minghao's currently rainbow coloured hair. Minghao's back was facing him, so when Jun hugged him, he jumped a bit in surprise. 

 

 _"Hello, love"_ Junhui said, kissing Minghao's red cheek. He was blushing, both from Jun's general presence and the cold weather. Minghao turned around so he could face Jun. 

 _"Hi, Junnie_. _"_  Minghao said, giving Jun a proper kiss. Jun let his hands rest on Minghao's waist, as Minghao's hands were resting on his shoulders. They broke apart, and Minghao smiled. _"Do you want to start walking?"_ He asked. Jun simply nodded in response, and moved to take Minghao's hand. 

 

Minghao was bundled up in a large scarf, and he was wearing mittens. He was always prone to freezing, even if it wasn't that cold, considering it was early January. Jun was wearing a large hoodie underneath his jacket, and that kept him warm enough. They were walking towards Jun's house, like they did most days. Minghao lived with his parents a bit further away, so it was just easier. As Jun's parents were almost never home, they had the house to themselves. As they arrived at Jun's doorstep, Jun held the door open for Minghao.

 _"How gentlemanly of you, Junnie."_ Minghao teased. 

 _"Only for you, my dearest_. _"_ Jun replied. He even bowed his head to complete the gesture. He walked into the house after Minghao, who had just taken off his coat and scarf, and placed his hand at Minghao's waist. As they were walking, Jun teasingly slipped his hand down to rest at Minghao's butt. 

 

 _"Junhui!"_  Minghao gasped, and Jun chuckled. _"I take back everything I said about you being a gentleman_. _"_  Minghao faked an offended face, and kept walking.

 _"No, forgive me babe. You are so irresistible, I just couldn't help myself!"_ Jun played along, running after Minghao.

 _"Ah ah, you are going to have to do better than that."_ Minghao teased. Challenge accepted, Jun thought. He went down on his knees in front of Minghao.

 

 _"Minghao, my love, my prince. I apologize for laying my hand upon thine glorious bottom-"_ Jun exclaimed loudly before Minghao shut him up with a kiss. They were both laughing for a good five minutes. 

 _"You are such a dweeb. Fine, you are forgiven - for now."_ Minghao laughed, and threw his arms in the air. _"Now, carry me to your bed."_ Jun shook his head in exasperation.

 _"The things I do for love."_ He mumbled as he picked Minghao up, bridal-style.

 

***

 

When Jun finally made it into his bedroom _("You're heavy"_ Jun whined. Minghao gave him a disapproving look. _"Aren't you supposed to be an athlete?")_ he placed Minghao down on his bed. Jun admired the sight in front of him. Minghao had a lithe, slim body and a handsome face to go with it. Jun honestly did not know how he could be this lucky. 

 

 _"Kiss me."_ Minghao commanded, closing his eyes. And Jun did. He kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and lastly his lips. Afterwards he removed Minghao's shirt. He started kissing down Minghao's cheek and neck.

He sucked at the juncture between Minghao's neck and shoulder, making a hickey. They hardly referred to one another as boyfriends, but Jun loved giving Minghao little marks to prove that he was taken. As Jun kissed down Minghao's chest, he could hear his lover's moans getting louder. Suddenly, Minghao made a shaky hand motion, signalling him to stop. Jun paused.

 

 _"I don't want to go all the way today. I have a dance performance tomorrow, and I can't dance properly if I'm limping."_ Minghao said breathily. Jun was a little disappointed, but he didn't really mind. He just wanted Minghao to feel good.

 _"Anything you want. Can I still make you feel good without giving you any pain?"_ Jun asked, waiting for an approval. Minghao nodded. Jun climbed on top of the bed so he was laying next to Minghao. Their lips met once again, and Jun's hand palmed the front of Minghao's jeans. Minghao broke the kiss with a moan. 

 

 _"It's unfair that I'm the only undressed one."_ Minghao mumbled, and pulled Jun's hoodie off him. He had always admired Jun's body, athletic and built as he was. Minghao's hand came to rest on his lover's bicep as their lips met again. Minghao opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as Jun unbuttoned his trousers, and slid his hand into his boxer-briefs. 

Minghao felt complete when he was with Jun. He felt safe, and he knew Jun adored him as much as he adored Jun. Minghao's orgasm came a couple of minutes after with a tight grip on Jun's bicep and a moan of his name.  

 

***

 

They were laying in Jun's bed afterwards, neither wearing more than boxers, revelling in each other's warmth. They were both tucked in under Jun's duvet, and Minghao was resting his head on Jun's chest, their legs tangled together. 

 _"You know the phrase - 'do what you like, and love what you do'? As long as I continue doing you, I should be okay in that regard."_ Jun smirked. Minghao smacked his chest.

 _"Oh my god, you are such a dork! Why am I even dating you?"_ Minghao groaned.

 

 _"Because you love me?"_ Jun tried, grinning into Minghao's hair.

 _"Fair enough."_ He sighed, hugging Jun tight.

 

Sure, Jun wasn't one to show his affections a lot around others, unlike some of his friends, but in private he wanted to show Minghao how much he loved him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you for following this story from start to finish! I wanted to write a chapter on Jun and Minghao, so I hope it didn't stand out terribly from the other chapters. I have a little announcement for all my AO3 readers. There is a sequel to this story! I decided to write another story within the same universe, just focusing on Meanie this time. There are already three chapters or so up on my AFF account, but mostly I will be crossposting here and on AFF. I will post chapter 1 in a couple of days.
> 
> So, what did you think? I love to hear your responses, so don't be afraid to comment. I read all the comments, and they're my favourite things about writing fics ^^
> 
> Love you lots! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this story every other day (to avoid the mess I had with "Silenced Voices").  
> However, if the suspense is killing you (or you just want more fluff without waiting), you can always head over to where this story is posted on my AFF account.  
> Link: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1016121/sing-to-me-the-melody-of-your-heart-highschoolau-seventeen-jicheol-seungsol-scoups-woozi-junhao


End file.
